Introduction
'''text '''Introduction to the Best Possible World Hypothesis how does this work? Today is still 9/6/14. Is there any other way to track the dates of the entries and major edits? This is somewhat done on the wi-pedia, but I haven't looked into it. And here's a question...... can we have wiki-wars, wherein competing wikis send out troops to sabotage their competitors? After all, may there not be some competition for the BPWi? Hmmm...... just wondering??? My modest aim is to update Leibniz' hypothesis, of the same name, placing it into a postmodern, pre-Copernican context. Leibniz' hypothesis was radical, even in its own time. But now, it is even more radical, when contrasted with modern science and cosmology. What I am proposing is the MoAPS, mother of all paradigm shifts, which is from materialism to immaterialism. That's all, sports fans! So, yes, we are living in a holographic world, more or less of 'our' own design. If we just left it there, we would be in great company. The Sages of Asia believed that the world was basically a construct/repository of our collective (bad) karma, so no wonder that it appeared to be the Worst Possible World (WPW)! Or we could call in the Snafu world. So, you would think I would leave bad enough alone. No, not me. You, see, the (not so!) secret subplot here is to save the world. And who says the world needs to be saved? Actually, I don't. I believe that the world already has been saved. Uh-oh, now I'm sounding like an Xian. If so, I'm a certified heretic therein, and therein hangs a tale or two, as you might easily imagine. When I say BPW, I mean BPW for everyone, in as much as I believe in universal salvation. Well, hey, salvation is not mandatory, but, if you haven't tried, don't knock it. edt. This is just like my blog back at OM, but now everyone can edit it. What fun! Am I straying beyond my playpen? Yes, I am taking a page out of Tom Sawyer's play-book! If only I could be half so clever. Where is Huck Finn when we need him? Have I left anything out? Have I made full disclosure? Hmmm..... maybe not quite. See, I do have designs on 4M/K/SoT/X2. The first person to decipher that will get a prize. If you already know, no fair. Call this partial disclosure. I also have designs on D-day. D as in disclosure. Yes, this refers to the MoAPS. This might be coming within the year, from now, or so I've been told by an often unreliable source, who does happen to have some possibly interesting connections, and who has been frequently mentioned on OM, wherever the heck that is. My often unreliable Source is the rest of my full-ish disclosure. See how readily I come clean! Aren't I an honest (looking?) fellow? Oh-oh, as you see, it's hard to teach an old bloggy-dog, new wiki tricks! And I am lazy to boot. Surely lazier than Tom S, and much less clever. Since this is supposed to be a wiki and not a blog, is it time to start a new page? This intro is going to be a hard act to follow. What the heck next? It's a Small World after all?